Conventionally, in a pneumatic tire, in order to improve the WET properties (travelling performance on wet road surface), applied is a method of setting tire radial outlines of land portions partitioned by circumferential main grooves continuously extending in a tread circumferential direction to a protruding shape in the tire radial direction, etc. (see, e.g., PTL1).